


Day 5- The Lost Girls

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Prompt List 3- Characters of The Woods [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at suspense and horror, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: If you go out into the woods tonight, you better be ready to get lost as Anna Marie soon learns.





	Day 5- The Lost Girls

Anna Marie is a lost girl. She’s lost in more than one use of the world. The forest that keeps her trapped, that teases her with glimpses of other girls just as lost as her, feeds off of her. It will be her death, this she knows. And no one will mourn for her. Not her father, not her aunt. Not the two took her in when the case took effect.

 

“Little lost girl, all alone in the wood. Little lost girl, never listening as she should,” a voice taunts from the deep.

 

Little lost girl indeed. Her mind drifts to the man who saved her once before. Gruff but kind everything she wanted in a father.

 

“Sucked the marrow from his bones. Like kings toppled from thrones. We break your spirits.”

 

Anna Marie doubts that the voice killed Logan. Nothing could.

 

“Such fire, such hope. Just watch it turn to rope.”

 

“Ah am getting tired of your rhymes!” she yells to the dark canopy. All she gets in return is laughter.


End file.
